Talk:Occlumency
Question Hi, i m having a problem adding the name of Gellart Grindelwald in the list of occlumences. Anyone here who can put it right? I wanted to add his name in this list bcz he was able to keep the current location of the Elder wand for what must have been fifteen minutes or more from Voldemort. It would not have been possible if he was not one. Why is everyone so sure Bellatrix knows Legilimency and Occlumency?Bracelet 20:15, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Because I says that she is teaching it to Draco in half-blood prince.Harry Potter Fantic 1 20:47, 22 December 2007 (UTC)Harry Potter Fantic 1 Why ...Is not this a thing they learn out at hogwarts? Like in the DADA lessons. :) :Snape does mention that it's a fairly obscure branch of magic. It's also possible it might also be one of the topics covered in Seventh Year. What I've wondered is why there are no courses on healing magic. - Nick O'Demus 09:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gellert Is there a source for Grindelwald as an Occlumens? I´ve never heard of that.--Rodolphus 15:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Where was it mentioned in DH?--Rodolphus 15:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt that Gellert was an Occlumens, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to so easily enter his mind and extract the memory of the Elder Wand being stolen if he was. Mr Norrell 17:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter an Occlumens? As far as I know Harry never learned Occlumency. He was never able to learn to block Voldemort from his mind. I've checked numerous articles on this wiki, Google, and my copies of the books and I can't find anything about him making use of Occlumency. Am I missing something? -Shorty1982 23:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Harry finally masters Occlumency in the seventh book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, as he is clearly choosing when he wants to go into Voldemort's and controlling when he wants to stay in the present. This is demonstrated for most of the second half of the seventh book, it might be helpful to check there again. --JSquish 23:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::According to Harry Potter#Magical_abilities_and_skills, 'Insight into Voldemort's mind' Harry failed to learn Occlumency but still was able to block his connection with Voldemort by focusing on feelings of grief. -Shorty1982 23:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It occurs to me, that Harry's trouble with shutting out Voldemort lies in the fact that Harry is a living Horcrux. I think that most Occlumens never had to deal with that problem. Voldemort is already, in small part inside Harry 's brain whenever the connection opens up. Surely that would make it harder to keep Voldemort's mind out. 03:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) He did learn Occlumency. That's a fact. Grief is what drives Occlumency. It states in the beginning of the shell cottage chapter that he learned it. Harry was able to throw out Voldemort during Fifth Year, because he was reacting in grief over Sirius. He was slowly learning the art. JarinJove (talk) 03:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC)